This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application Nos. JP 2001-366956, filed Nov. 30, 2001, which application is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a connector-mounting construction to be mounted on a junction block of a vehicle body.
When a junction block (electric connection box) is connected to an electronic control unit, as shown in FIG. 1, a connector 4 of a so-called junction direct connection type is frequently used. More specifically, tab terminals 7a erectly arranged in a row on bus bars 7 of a junction block 1 are directly inserted into terminal insertion holes 4h of a connector 4 mounted on a printed-circuit board 2 of an electronic control unit 3. This electrically connects the tab terminals 7a and the connector 4 to each other.
To penetrate all the tab terminals 7a through the printed-circuit board 2, as shown in FIG. 7, a long and narrow slit 8 and a pair of screw holes 2b are formed on the printed-circuit board 2. The connector 4 can be mounted on the printed-circuit board 2 by passing screws into the screw holes 2b and a pair of screw holes 4b formed at the front and rear ends of the connector 4. The screw holes 2b and 4b are thus superimposed on one another.
In mounting the connector 4 on the printed-circuit board 2, there may be a deviation between the connector 4 and the slit 8 because of an error in the position and diameter of the screw hole 4b of the connector 4, an error in the position and diameter of the screw hole 2b of the printed-circuit board 2, and an error in an unshown screw. To solve this problem, in recent years, the following technique has been developed. As shown in FIG. 8, to correctly insert the tab terminals 7a into the connector 4, a pair of positioning ribs 4a is formed on the connector 4. Also, a pair of positioning rib holes 2a, corresponding to the positioning ribs 4a, is formed on the printed-circuit board 2. The positioning ribs 4a are fitted on the positioning rib holes 2a to position the connector 4.
However, in the conventional art, component parts and wiring patterns cannot be disposed in certain areas on the periphery of the screw hole 2b and the positioning rib hole 2a both of which are formed on the printed-circuit board 2. Thus, the conventional art is incapable of utilizing the space efficiently.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector-mounting construction which enables a connector to be accurately positioned on a printed-circuit board and the space of the printed-circuit board to be utilized efficiently.
To achieve the object, a connector-mounting construction includes a printed-circuit board and a connector fastened to each other by a screw. The connector is positioned on the printed-circuit board by fitting a positioning rib, formed on the connector, in a positioning rib hole, formed on the printed-circuit board. The positioning rib is disposed so that a peripheral surface of the positioning rib of the connector contacts a peripheral surface of the screw to fasten the printed-circuit board and the connector to each other.
In the present invention, the peripheral surface of the positioning rib of the connector contacts the peripheral surface of the screw, which fastens the printed-circuit board and the connector to each other. Thus, it is possible to minimize the area of the printed-circuit board on the periphery of a screw hole and the positioning rib hole where component parts and wiring patterns cannot be disposed. Therefore, the connector-mounting construction of the present invention is capable of utilizing the space efficiently.
In a preferable mode of the present invention, a projection amount of the positioning rib from the connector is set smaller than a thickness of the printed-circuit board. Also, the screw is tightened into the connector from a rear side of the printed-circuit board through the printed-circuit board.
In the above preferable mode of the present invention, the projection amount of the positioning rib 4a from the connector is set smaller than the thickness of the printed-circuit board. Thus, it is possible to prevent the positioning rib and the screw from interfering with each other. Further, the screw is tightened into the connector from the rear side of the printed-circuit board through the printed-circuit board. Therefore, unlike the case where the screw is tightened into the printed-circuit board from the connector side through the connector, through the printed-circuit board and through the positioning rib, there is no discontinuity of component parts in the portion in which the screw is tightened. Thus. the printed-circuit board and the screw can be firmly fastened to each other.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.